super_sentaiwfandomcom-20200215-history
Daita Oiwa
is of the Gorengers, with the designation number "3". He is a jovial engineering recruit at EAGLE's Kyushu branch. Biography Early life Before the Black Cross Army attacks, while adept in mechanics and mathematics, he had a very hard time solving simple word puzzles and riddles. Being a judo champion, Daita was very strong and tough. He had a voracious appetite and often ordered “Omori” (big portions) of everything, especially curry rice, which was his favorite. He is said to have ten siblings. Gorenger When the Black Cross Army launched an assault on the EAGLE bases in Japan, a force led by Bronze Mask attacked the Kyushu base, slaughtering everyone with only Oiwa surviving. Along with the survivors of the other bases, Oiwa was summoned to Snack Gon, the secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Gonpachi Edogawa. There they were given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa told them that they are the "Himitsu Sentai Gorenger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Their first battle was with Gold Mask, who they destroyed with the Gorenger Storm. Oiwa was later promoted to Chief of the Kyushu EAGLE branch. Daigoro Kumano was recruited from among EAGLE's other trainees to fill his position. Daigoro, however later fell in battle while battling a Black Cross Army operative. Daita soon returned to active duty again with the Gorenger team. J.A.K.Q. vs. Gorenger The Gorengers returned to Japan after fighting Sahara Shogun in the and teamed up with the J.A.K.Q. to Iron Claw and the four crime armies. The two Sentai teams manage to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat J.A.K.Q. and Gorenger in their individual forms, they “combined” to form the super cyborg entity "Big Four Robo", overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopeless as Iron Claw retreats in his UFO and begins to activates the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he uses to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorengers and J.A.K.Q. manage to finish Crime for good. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Kirenger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Sotaro Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gaoranger vs. Gorenger The Gorengers teamed up with the Gaorangers in the manga adaptation crossover Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Daita fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, his team's leader, Tsuyoshi Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Kirenger powers are later utilized by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Daita's team leader, Tsuyoshi, was seen seeing the Gokaigers off. It is assumed Daita and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen ), alongside the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Daita, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he was seen grabbing soem Shocker Combatman. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Kirenger appears with his team in Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001, which features characters from various tokusatsu series. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Kirenger appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Daita Oiwa/Daigoro Kumamo/Kirenger: A warrior of prided superhuman strength that originates from EAGLE's Kyushu branch. He loves curry rice and many times has eaten 6 large bowls of curry. He fights armed with the Ki Sticker, a staff that can change its tip with an ever-changing appearance. Kirenger As Kirenger, he was armed with the “Ki Sticker” which was a fighting pole whose head can be outfitted with various attachments such as a punching fist. He also utilized the “YTC” radio which could jam electronic circuitry. He rode in the “Blue Machine / Blue Star” sidecar. He also copiloted the “Varibloom” and “Varidreen” sky vehicles. Arsenal *Birdies *YTC Radio *Yellow Sticker *Variblune *Varidreen Techniques *Ranger Throw *Ranger Counter *Gorenger Charge *Megaton Head Butt *Mt. Aso Lock Design Kirenger wears a yellow spandex-like suit with three red "V" shapes across his chest. He wears black boots and gloves. His uniform also sports a pinup collar, a yellow cape, and a black belt with the teams "5" symbol as a belt buckle. His helmet is yellow with a black, oblong visor and a silver "3" on the forehead. Ranger Key The is Daita Oiwa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Kirenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Kirenger. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. The Gorenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. At the start of the battle, the Gorengers had a brief skirmish with the two teams alongside the keys of three recent teams, the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, and Shinkengers. The Gorengers appeared again after all the other puppets were defeated, with a Gorenger Hurricane ball being kicked at Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. The Gorengers stood behind the three recent teams who fired their cannons at the Gokaigers and Goseigers, who countered with their team finishers, taking down the three teams as Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red finished off the fake Gorengers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Daita received his key and became Kirenger once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daita Oiwa was portrayed by . As Kirenger, he had several suit actors: Naotaka Maeda, Kosaburo Tanaka, Masato Amano, Koji Ueda (Episodes 1-60), and Yutaka Takebe (Episodes 61-84). Musical Themes Kirenger has one leitmotif, entitled "Oidon Ookui Kirenger". Gallery Go-yellowf.png|A female version of Kirenger as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Notes *Daita is the original Sentai Yellow Ranger. *He was temporarily written off the script because Baku Hatakeyama had a schedule conflict with a play he was doing. Daigorou Kumano was then to be a temporary replacement. *Daita Oiwa is the only Sentai warrior whose actor (Baku Hatakeyama) is currently deceased. Because of this, Kirenger was voiced by Tomokazu Seki in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle and Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, and he didn't appear detransformed. **His tragic fate is parallel to that of Trini Kwan, the first American Yellow Ranger whose actress (Thuy Trang) became the first deceased Ranger. *Strangely, Kirenger is seen in a Yellow Megaforce Ranger card in previews for the Power Rangers Action Card Game Series 3, Universe of Hope. http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-action-card-game-series-3-universe-of-hope-preview/ http://henshinjustice.com/2013/06/19/power-rangers-acg-set-3-preview-part-2-exclusive-look/ His appearance is unexplained. See also *Daigoro Kumano - his replacement References External links *Kirenger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kirenger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Gorengers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Earth Guard League